Brotherly Affection
by gctokidoki
Summary: LuffyxAce yaoi, incest, fluff. Luffy and Ace meet again after some years.


Series: One Piece  
Pairing: LuffyxAce  
Rating: PG  
Author's note: I don't know why, but somehow I have a thing for incest I know I'm a pervert...  
Luffy is totally OOC, but I really, REALLY don't care! Muahahahahaha!  
Well, please Review, and I'll go to bed now...  
Rina

**Brotherly Affection**

"Ace!" I couldn't believe my eyes. "Is it you?"

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy." He grins at me.

It's really him.

My big brother.

"Well, we can't talk like this. You guys run and I catch up to you later. I have to stop these guys for you first. Now run!"

"Ok."

With that we start running towards the 'Going Merry' as fast as we could.

"Hey Luffy! Who was that guy?" Nami shouted after me.

"Do you know him?" Sanji asked.

"Of course." I smile.

"He's my big brother."

When we arrive at our ship we stow away all the things we bought in Alabasta and sit down to wait for my brother to arrive.

I sit down on the rail of the little ship.

Wow, he ate a Devil fruit, too.

That's cool.

I haven't seen my brother for over three years now.

I'm so happy to see him again.

Only a few minutes later someone kicks me in the back and I land on my face.

I get to my feet quickly and turn around to see my brother smirk at me.

"Hey"

"Hey Ace."

We stand there for some time, just smiling at each other, before the others come on deck and join the two of us.

"So, you're Luffy's older brother," Nami asks. "I was sure you would be as irresponsible as your brother."

"Yeah, the sea's a mysterious place,"

Sanji mumbles from behind her, lightning a cigarette.

Ace starts laughing and I just cross my arms and pout.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask my big brother.

"Well, such a dumb little brother makes his big brother worry. And I'm here for a little task. So, I have to leave you again."

I panicked.

Why?

We haven't seen each other for so long. I have so much to tell him.

And to ask him.

"Why Ace? Come on, stay a while. Please!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm chasing a mayor criminal right now. There's no time."

"Please stay. At least for one day."

I look at him pleadingly and he holds my gaze before sighing.

"Okay, okay, one day. But not longer! I just can't turn down a request from my little bro."

With that he grins again and I jump up and down in joy.

Nami walks up to me, saying "I think we should hide the 'Going Merry' for tonight. It's already getting dark and Captain Smoker and his guys are after us. I think it's best if we find a spot to hide."

I nod.

And besides, I would have some time to talk to Ace.

"I think in the east of Alabasta there's a small bay. There we can hide our ship." Vivi suggests.

We agree and get ready to search the bay Vivi mentioned.

"There it is! And I think I can see a cave there, too."

We dock the ship and get off, carrying some blankets and such.

Zoro and Sanji go inside to inspect the cave and the others sit down on rocks, while Usopp desperately tries to start a little fire.

"I can do it. I made a fire so often. For example. when I was lost on that deserted island, all alone! Did I tell you that story."

He asks excitedly.

"Yes," the rest of us say in union and I can see my brother, sitting next to me, from the corner of my eye smiling.

"Oh, geez, Usopp, give me that stone," and with that Nami snaps a small twig and a stone out of Usopp's hands.

After some attempts she finally gets the fire started and we gather around to eat and talk.

"So, when did you eat a Devil fruit, Ace?" I ask curiously.

"I think, it was soon after I left from home. I was on an island and starving to death. Then I finally found some strange berry and ate it. Later I realized it was a Devil fruit."

Woah, now my brother's even cooler than before! I'm so proud to call him my brother.

"And, how did you get to know Captain Whitebeard?" Zoro asks, for a change not being as indifferent as always.

"Well, after I ate the Devil fruit I became much stronger and I fought many guys, pirates and members of the Marine, and one day I saw his ship. I think it was on an island called Irba. I said I want to become a real pirate and asked him, if I can join his crew. I don't know why, but he admitted me to his crew."

Zoro nods, excuses himself and walks off to the cave to find a spot to sleep.

The others follow soon after, until Ace and me are the only two remaining.

"I guess you two have a lot to talk about," Nami smiles and follows the other crewmembers to the cave.

Ace gets up and walks over to the water, sitting down in the sand.

He lifts his head to the sky and closes his eyes, the soft breeze flowing through his hair.

I smile and get up to join him.

I slump down next to him, while a smile appears on his features.

I just stare at him and think to the time when we were kids.

I always admired my brother. A lot.

Since our parents were long gone, he was the one comforting me when I was sad or got hurt.

He embraced me and told me I had to be strong to become a pirate. Pirates don't cry.

"Never?" I asked innocently.

"Never." He responded.  
"Well, okay, maybe they do, but not just because they hit their head on a table."

With that he grinned and my tears stopped floating.

Yeah, I admired my brother.

Even after I ate the Devil fruit he still kicked my ass constantly.

He was so strong and cool.

I wanted to become like him when I would be older.

Ace was the one who told me about pirates and about the greatest pirate of all times.

The pirate king.

Gold Roger.

He also told me about the One Piece.

Since then it was my deepest wish to find the One Piece and become the pirate king myself.

Then one day he left.

He told me often that he planned to go away some day, to become a pirate.

But I never thought it would be so soon...

He was 17 when he left, that means I was 14.

I wanted to go with him and begged him to take me with him, but he refused.

"When you're old enough you'll go to the sea and become a great pirate. Just like me. Wait three more years than you can follow me and we'll meet again."

I was crying and he brushed the tears away.

He kissed me on the forehead, turned around and was gone.

I admired my brother. Maybe a bit too much...

A hand waving in front of my face snaps me out of my thoughts and I turn my head to look at Ace.

"Wow, you're back. What were you thinking about?" I just stare at him.

My big brother.

I still admire him more than anybody else.

I even...

I lunge at him and fling my arms around his neck, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

It has been so long since the last time he hugged me.

It takes him a moment, before he moves his arms around my waist and his hands rest on my back.

"I missed you," he whispers into my ear and I tighten my grip on him even more, moving to sit on his lap.

One of his hands moves up and he starts playing with the hair on my neck.

After a long time, he pulls away slightly and smiles at me.

He moves forward again to kiss my forehead.

I gasp slightly.

It didn't have this effect on me three years ago.

I feel Goosebumps form on my arms and a shiver goes down my spine.

I never realized I missed him that much.

I feel guilty when I think about how often I forgot him.

For the last three months I didn't think about him for one minute.

So much has happened.

We stare each other into the eye, the smile playing on his lips never fading.

"I missed you too, Ace," I breathe, before I lean forward and my lips are on his.

He seems to be surprised at first, because his eyes widen slightly, but then he relaxes again and returns the kiss.

Yes, I admire my brother.

I love my brother.

More than I should...


End file.
